When accessing secure websites and web services a user generally is prompted to enter a username and password. Users often access the same websites and web services on a variety of computing devices, such as for example, a personal computer or a mobile communication device, such as for example, a smart phone.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.